DC contre Marvel
by Plurielle
Summary: Joyeux Halloween ! Où comment Stiles et Derek se rencontrent lors d'une soirée d'Halloween... Histoire écrite pour la journée Halloween du groupe FB "Sterek's pack". Elle est en deux points de vues et se lit avec l'histoire de Neliia "Marvel contre DC".


_Coucou ! Voici une petite histoire écrite pour le défi Halloween du Sterek Pack: une histoire de moins de 1K écrite sur le thème d'Halloween C'est une histoire en deux points de vue écrite en collaboration avec Neliia. Son histoire s'intitule "Marvel contre DC". N'hésitez pas à aller la lire :)_

 _Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient blabla_

* * *

Derek soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de venir à cette fête d'Halloween. Cora l'avait supplié de l'accompagner à cette soirée organisée par une fille de sa classe, une certaine Lydia. Résultat, sa sœur l'avait planté en moins de deux minutes, le laissant seul, un gobelet de bière à la main. Il ne connaissait personne et personne ne semblait vouloir faire connaissance avec lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme ne vienne l'apostropher d'un air supérieur :

 _« - La fourmi n'est pas en conflit avec la botte. »_

D'accord. Cet impertinent pensait pouvoir le coller sur l'univers des super-héros. Il allait être servi. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et décida de faire dans le classique :

 _« - I'm Batman. »_

A ces mots, le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua, sarcastique.

 _« - Ou plutôt Cap'tain Obvious. »_

Ce jeune homme l'amusait. Il décida de jouer un peu plus le jeu en piquant la réplique de Hulk. Il le toisa d'un air suffisant :

 _« - Piètre Dieu. »_

Derek remarqua qu'il avait déclenché la colère de son interlocuteur :

 _« - Piètre Dieu ?! Je suis le Dieu du mensonge et de la duperie, le Dieu du mal, le Dieu de la traîtrise ! J'ai envahi New-York ! Comment tu peux dire ça alors que t'es juste un milliardaire qui a trop de films pour qu'on s'y retrouve !?_

 _\- Trop de films ? Trop de films ?! En réalité c'est juste que mon univers est si étendu et riche qu'il n'y a pas assez d'acteurs et de films pour tout exploiter. Il a suffit de quinze minutes dans quelques films dont tu n'es même pas le personnage principal pour développer ton Dieu. Et je ne parle même pas de la fin de son histoire... Pathétique. »_

Le jeune homme en face de lui s'agitant dans tous les sens, ses bras dansant un ballet qui n'avait de sens que pour lui :

 _« - Mais comment tu peux dire ça ?! C'est quand même pas de ma faute si j'ai pas de film ! Loki est un des meilleurs anti-héros, au moins lui est réaliste... pas comme un gars bourré de frics qui choisit de se déguiser en chauve-souris parce qu'il assume pas d'avoir perdu ses parents ! Bonjour l'angoisse d'abandon. Ça fait pas un univers ça, juste un héros en collant. »_

Comment osait-il parler de Batman de la sorte ? Bon, il avait raison pour les collants mais c'était un peu comme sa marque de fabrique.

 _« - Et on en parle de ton univers à toi ? Suffit de faire une multitude de film à gros budgets et ça y est. Pas de scénario, pas d'histoire, juste une grosse enveloppe avec des têtes d'affiche. C'est ridicule._

 _\- Okay, alors là, c'est pas Loki que t'as vexé mais c'est Stiles Stilinski, premier du nom, fan incontesté de tous les films Marvel. T'es cuit mon petit pote. Parce que, contrairement aux films DC, sache que… »_

Derek perdit le fil du temps. Il passa des minutes, des heures à discuter avec ce jeune homme. Il enchaîna les arguments... et les bières. Il ne savait pas qui du jeune homme ou de l'alcool lui faisait tourner la tête.

 _« - Dereeeeeeek, imagine on attrape tous Alzheimer mais personne s'en souvient. On ferait comment ?_

 _\- Je sais pas ce qu'ils mettent dans cette boisson, mais je suis autant imbibé qu'une... une éponge ! Mais t'as pas l'air mieux Sti.. Stilian... Sti... Loki. »_

Derek pouffa. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas pouffé. Et cela lui fit un bien fou. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné en enfance. Cela fit sourire Stiles :

 _« - Aaaaaah ! Tu admets enfin… spèce de … collant ! Je suis Loki le meilleur Dieu de ce…. m.. cet.. cet univers !_

 _\- Tu es peut-être le meilleur Dieu de ton univers mais Marvel n'est rien comparé à DC comics ! Rien !_

 _\- Pfff, t'es peut être le Batman le plus sexy de la timeline DC mais t'es aussi le plus borné, Batboy. Ahah. Batboy. »_

Stiles rit de sa propre blague, ce qui fit sourire Derek. Il étudia son visage plein de tâches de rousseur : il était harmonieux et tout en longueur. Lorsque le jeune homme riait, Derek pouvait admirer une fossette se creuser dans sa joue, le rendant plus adorable encore. Toutefois, quelque chose clochait mais Derek n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

 _« - T'es grave sexy aussi, même si j'ai jamais vu un homme avec des cornes._

 _\- Euh.. elles sont détachables ? »_

Stiles accompagna sa remarque d'un geste et ôta son casque de Loki. Derek ne put que le dévorer des yeux :

 _« - Ha ouais. Là t'es... wahou... je... »_

Derek ne put s'en empêcher : il fondit sur les lèvres du jeune homme pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il le libéra, Stiles recula quelque peu avant de murmurer :

 _« - Définitivement le Batman le plus sexy. »_

* * *

 _Une review ?_


End file.
